Un millions d'années
by Gaabrielle
Summary: Le jour où Harry disparait sans laisser de traces, Hermione réfléchit à ses sentiments pour lui ... Song-Fic sur "Un millions d'années" de Marie-Mai


En cette fin d'après-midi de juin, dans sa chambre chaleureuse et rangée, Hermione se rappella la guerre. Elle se rappella comment, lors de leur septième année, elle, Ron et Harry étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, en laissant derrière eux leurs familles, leurs proches, tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle se rappella ces moments passés seuls, dans le froid, la pluie, l'orage. Elle se rappella ces moments où leur amitié était plus importante que jamais. Elle se rappella ces moments, parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que le Lord Noir n'était plus de ce monde.

Elle se rappella le jour où éreintés, mais surtout soulagés, ils étaient revenus à leur campement avec le reste brisé de la coupe de Poufsouffle. L'avant-dernier objet à trouver et à détruire. Elle se rappella la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensuite. Les stratégies qu'ils avaient conçues. Car la dernière part de l'âme de Voldemort, et non la moindre, était encore à trouver. Mais ce n'était pas le plus difficle de la tâche. Car ils savaient tous où était Nagini. Le problème était de le tuer. Toujours auprès de Voldemort, le serpent était sous haute sécurité. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne verrait jamais le reptile avant sa mort.

Car le lendemain matin, tout ce qui restait de Harry était une lettre qu'il avait laissée dans son lit.

_**Je n'ai pas à lire les pages**_

**De ton journal rempli de mon absence**

Elle n'avait pas le courage de lire la missive. Le départ de Harry serait alors trop officiel. Elle préférait se draper dans l'ignorance, se persuader qu'il allait revenir, plutôt que de faire face à la réalité … Alors Ron la lut à sa place.

La lettre disait qu'il était désolé. Désolé de les avoir embarqués dans cette aventure où la mort les attendait à chaque pas. Désolé pour toutes les souffrances, les peurs, les larmes.

Il disait que tuer Nagini était trop risqué pour eux. Qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si, après tant d'efforts, il devait aller annoncer la mort de l'un d'eux à leurs familles. Qu'il préférait risquer sa propre vie plutôt que de les perdre. Que, finalement, il était allé finir la quête seul.

_**Je n'ai pas à voir l'image**_

Décolorée par des années de distance

Harry n'avait rien laissé derrière lui. Il était parti avec toutes ces affaires. La photo de ses parents qu'il ne quittait plus. Ce qu'il restait du mirroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de lui. Sauf l'album. L'album de toutes ces photos prises au cours de leurs années à Poudlard. Lui, Ron et Hermione, pendant ces années où ils avaient encore le droit d'être insouciants.

________________________________________________________________

_**Non rien de tout ça**_

Rien, rien n'est important Car tu es près de moi

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ramenant son esprit en cette soirée estivale, suivi du bruit de pas sur le plancher. Elle sentit deux bras, musclés et tendres à la fois, s'enrouler autour de sa taille, carresser son ventre rond, arrêtant le cours de ses pensées.

-Tu as l'air absente. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Elle le regarda alors comme si elle le regardait pour la première fois.

-Je pensais au passé.

________________________________________________________________

**Un million d'années de trop**

_**Sans t'entendre rire**_

Elle se rappella comment chaque jour, elle espérait le voir revenir, comment en même temps, elle en avait peur. Comment elle voulait le revoir sourire, leur dire qu'il restait peut-être un peu d'espoir... Mais Hermione appréhendait aussi le moment où il allait peut-être revenir, blessé, mutilé, en sang ... Chaque minute, chaque heure était trop difficile à endurer avec ces images en tête..

_**Un autre millier de mots perdus**_

_**À trop vouloir les retenir**_

Elle pensa à toutes les choses qu'elles ne lui avait pas dites ... Tous ces mots, infiniments petits, mais si importants. Dans ce temps-là, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait encore lui dire le lendemain, ou attendre le bon moment ... Mais maintenant, il était parti et elle ne savait pas s'il allait en revenir vivant...

_**Je ne resterai pas là, encore une fois**_

_**À attendre le jour**_

**Où tu me reviendras**

Elle aurait dû savoir, elle aurait dû voir venir son départ ... Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle aurait dû le connaître plus que ça. Elle se sentait coupable de ces choses. Elle avait presque l'impression de l'avoir laissé s'en aller sans avoir essayé de le retenir.

_**Je n'laisserai pas repartir**_

_**Sans retenir, tout ce qui compte pour moi**_

_**Surtout ne pas regretter**_

_**Sans essayer pour une dernière fois**_

Durant ces jours où elle se retrouva seule avec Ron, Hermione parla peu. Elle réfléchissait, ou elle laissait son esprit vagabonder. Alors, elle prit une décision : peu importe ce qui arriverait, lorsqu'elle reverait Harry, vivant ou mort, elle le lui dirait. Il avait le droit de savoir. Et elle ne pouvait plus attendre que le hasard fasse les choses.

_**De tout te donner**_

_**Tout, tout ce qu'il me reste**_

_**Tout l'amour qu'il me reste**_

Car oui, même après cette attente, même après son départ, après qu'ils les aient laissés seuls, elle et Ron, même après tout ça ... elle n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. En fait, c'était presque faux. Elle lui en voulait profondément, à lui et à son égoïsme, à sa façon de vouloir les protéger du danger en s'y jettant à deux pieds. Elle lui en voulait qu'il ait, encore une fois, "joué les héros" ... Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas pour être un héros qu'il était parti. Que c'était pour qu'ils aient un avenir. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, malgré tout cela.

_**Un million d'années de trop**_

_**À vouloir s'enfuir**_

Souvent, Hermione avait pensé à partir, s'en aller loin, où personne ne pourrait la retrouver, et où elle pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Elle voulait s'éloigner de la guerre, mais surtout s'éloigner de ses sentiments pour Harry, et de cette douleur qu'elle ressentirait si jamais il avait à y donner sa peau. Mais dès qu'une telle pensée faisait intrusion dans son esprit, elle la repoussait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Car l'idée était tentante. Mais son amitié pour Ron la retenait. Elle ne pourvait pas le laisser seul, surtout si Harry ne revenait pas ... Mais plus que ça, il y avait la minuscule flamme dans son coeur, la seule qu'elle ne pouvait éteindre, et qui brûlait malgré tout. La flamme de l'espoir, l'espoir que Harry s'en sorte vainqueur, l'espoir qu'il partage peut-être ses sentiments ...

_**Un autre millier de mots perdus**_

_**À trop vouloir les retenir**_

Des syllabes, des mots, des expressions, des bribes de phrases ... tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, de manière confuse. Tout ce qu'elle devrait lui dire, lorsqu'il serait revenu.

_**Je ne resterai pas là, encore une fois**_

_**À attendre le jour**_

_**Où tu me reviendras**_

Elle se souvenait exactement du jour où il était revenu, dans les moindres détails.

C'était une journée du mois de juin,une de ces journées où la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir et où l'on sentait vraiment le printemps finir pour voir l'été souvent ces temps-çi, elle passait ces journées à l'extérieur. Elle fut donc la première avertie lorsque quelqu'un pénétra les barrières de protection.

Elle se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes, la baguette levée, Ron à ses côtés en un instant. La seconde d'après, il était là. Alors, à ce moment précis, toute ces phrases qu'elles s'était répétées pendant son absence sortirent de sa tête, car son plus grand rêve et son pire cauchemar étaient devant elle.

Harry avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, sales et emmellés. Il n'avait visiblement pas changé de vêtements depuis son départ, et une bonne douche n'aurait pas été de trop. Il avait des égratignures et des bleus un peu partout où sa peau était visible. Mais, plus important encore, il était _vivant_. Amoché, éreinté, mais _vivant_. Alors qu'elle restait figée sur place, incapable de bouger, Ron pris les devants et s'avança vers lui. Les poings serrés, il résistait visiblement à l'envie de le frapper. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle aurait fait d'ailleurs, se dit-elle, si elle n'était pas restée là, immobile. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant,se jaugeant du regard, puis, comme s'ils avaient tout les deux pensé à la même chose au même moment, ils s'étreignirent dans une accolade virile qui signifiait pour Harry qu'il était de retour et pour Ron qu'il lui pardonnait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tous les deux étant des garçons, ils se comprenainent mutuellement. Après un moment, ils se relâchèrent et Harry se tourna vers elle, s'avançant de quelques pas.

_**Je n'ai pas à tout savoir, à tout revoir**_

_**Je n'veux que toi,**_

_**je n'veux que ça...**_

Elle essaya alors de décrypter l'expression de son visage. Cette ride qui se creusait sur son front, qui voulait dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Cette tristesse dans ses yeux, car il avait été douloureux pour lui de partir, de la quitter. Cette façon dont il essayait de ne pas sourire, car il était heureux de la revoir mais appréhendait sa réaction.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, gardant un écart raisonnable entre eux.

Dans sa tête et dans son coeur, des sentiments contradictoires s'opposaient quant à ce qu'elle devrait faire, à ce moment.

Finalement, gardant son idée première, elle s'avança et le gifla en y mettant toute sa force. Sa main claqua contre son visage et le Survivant poussa un cri de douleur en portant sa main à sa joue.

Sans qu'elle puisse alors se contrôler, elle le serra à lui briser les côtes, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule alors que lui posait ses bras dans son dos. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer.

-Ne me refait plus _jamais_ ça, tu m'entends Harry ? , murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Pour toute réponse, il la caressa pour la réconforter.

Elle relâcha son emprise sur lui pour le regarder en face. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, tendresse, et elle était si désemparée qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à cette explosion de bonheur qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Harry la regardait avec un sourire, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est que ce moment de s'arrête jamais.

-Plus jamais Hermione. Plus jamais.

________________________________________________________________

_**Un million d'années devant**_

_**Passées à se dire**_

_**Un millier de mots à rattraper**_

_**Sans jamais plus se retenir**_

Maintenant que les masques étaient tombés, que leur amour était enfin avoué, Hermione ne ressentait plus autant cette urgence de parler à Harry. Ils avaient toute une vie pour ça ... Toute une vie à passer ensemble, toute une vie à s'aimer, et à se le dire de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Pour le moment, elle voulait seulement passer tout son temps avec Harry et ses amis, profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

_**Je ne resterai pas là, encore une fois**_

_**À attendre qu'arrive enfin le jour**_

_**Où tu me reviendras.**_

Car aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre : son coeur appartenait à Harry, tout comme le sien lui appartenait à elle ...


End file.
